Woman on the Beach
Woman on the Beach is the seventh feature film by South Korean director Hong Sang-soo, and was released in 2006.[2][3][4][5][6][7] [8][9] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Woman_on_the_Beach# hide *1 Plot *2 Cast *3 Release *4 Awards and nominations *5 References *6 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Woman_on_the_Beach&action=edit&section=1 edit Film director and screenwriter Kim Jung-rae asks his friend Won Chang-wook to drive with him from the homes in Seoul to the resort town of Shinduri, on the western coast of South Korea. Chang-wook initially resists, but accepts the request on the condition that he can bring Kim Mun-suk, a composer and aspiring singer whom he describes as being his girlfriend. Jung-rae is writing a treatment for a film titled "About Miracles," concerning the mysterious connections that undergird everyday life—themes that play a major role in the work of Hong Sang-Soo. Mun-suk quickly makes clear that she does not consider herself Chang-wook's girlfriend, and she finds herself and Jung-rae increasing drawn together. As the three drive on, Mun-suk discusses her years living abroad in Germany and reveals that she has had a number of relationships with Europeans, a fact that greatly disturbs both Chang-wook and Jung-rae. Mun-suk is particularly disappointed in Jung-rae's reaction, claiming, "You're not like your films." Nevertheless, Mun-suk and Jung-rae later kiss on the beach and then sleep together in a low-rent hotel room. The next day as the three drive back to Seoul, Jung-rae pulls back from his intimacy with Mun-suk and returns to the beach alone two days later. Missing Mun-suk despite his actions, Jung-rae hits on two women, one of whom vaguely resembles Mun-suk, by introducing himself as a film director and asking to interview them for his screenplay. Jung-rae proceeds to seduce Choi Sun-hee in much the same fashion as he had Mun-suk just a few days prior. While sleeping with Sun-hee in the same beachside motel where he'd been with Mun-suk, Jung-rae is surprised to find that Mun-suk has returned to Shinduri, found his room, and started banging on the door loudly and very late at night. Jung-rae sneaks Sun-hee out of his room through a separate exit the next morning as Mun-suk sleeps at the foot of his door with a terrible hangover. Jung-rae attempts to reconcile with Mun-suk and lies about his night with Sun-hee, although his lie is increasingly transparent to all concerned. Having alienated Mun-suk and left Sun-hee without a goodbye, Jung-rae returns to Seoul with a creative breakthrough on his screenplay. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Woman_on_the_Beach&action=edit&section=2 edit *Kim Seung-woo ... Director Kim Jung-rae *Go Hyun-jung ... Kim Mun-suk *Song Seon-mi ... Choi Sun-hee *Kim Tae-woo ... Won Chang-wook *Moon Sung-keun ... (voice) *Jung Chan ... Guy driving Mun-suk home *Lee Ki-woo ... Beach resort caretaker *Oh Tae-kyung ... Waiter at empty sushi restaurant *Choi Ban-ya ... Sun-hee's friend Releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Woman_on_the_Beach&action=edit&section=3 edit Woman on the Beach was released in South Korea on August 31, 2006, and received a total of 225,388 admissions nationwide.[10][11] Awards and nominationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Woman_on_the_Beach&action=edit&section=4 edit 2006 Pusan Film Critics Awards[12] *Best Supporting Actor - Kim Tae-woo *Best New Actress - Go Hyun-jung 2006 Korean Film Awards *Nomination - Best Actress - Go Hyun-jung *Nomination - Best Director - Hong Sang-soo *Nomination - Best Cinematography - Kim Hyung-koo *Nomination - Best New Actress - Go Hyun-jung 2006 Director's Cut Awards *Best Director - Hong Sang-soo 2007 Asian Film Awards *Nomination - Best Director - Hong Sang-soo *Nomination - Best Screenplay - Hong Sang-soo *Nomination - Best Music - Jeong Yong-jin 2007 Baeksang Arts Awards *Nomination - Best Director - Hong Sang-soo *Nomination - Best New Actress - Go Hyun-jung 2007 Grand Bell Awards *Nomination - Best New Actress - Go Hyun-jung Category:2006 films